Donatello And Ryu
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about a young five year old boy named Ryu who becomes friends with Donatello. Please read and REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.
1. Chapter 1 Donatello meet's Ryu

It all started one bright summer day in New York City Donatello was wearing his trench coat and hat so that  
he couldn't be reconised as a turtle for now the purple masked turtle had found some amazing mechanical stuff.  
That he could use whenever he worked on something just then Donatello spotted a young five year old boy walking  
all by himself the boy looked really sad for some reason Donatello started to follow the young boy.

The young five year old boy suddenly turned around when he felt someone was watching him  
he saw a what looked like a giant turtle smiling at him the young boy vaguely smiled back at the.  
Turtle Donatello said hello to the young boy who said hi back but very quietly almost in a whisper like  
voice.

"Hey there". Donatello said to the young boy

"Um hi who are you?". Said the young five year old boy

"I'm Donatello and you are?". Donatello asked the boy

"Oh I'm Ryu Yomata pleased to meet you Donatello". Ryu said to thye purple masked turtle

Ryu then told Donatello that he was lost and couldn't find his way back home his father would be furious with  
him if he was late Donatello asked Ryu where he lived.

"I just live in Cabrini Green but I don't know where it is?". Ryu said sadly to Donatello

"Cabrini Green I might have an idea of where that is". Donatello said to Ryu

* * *

OK WELL THIS IS ANOTHER NEW STORY THAT I MADE I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT.

ALSO THIS STORY GOES TO NALA162024 BECAUSE DONATELLO IS HER FAVOURITE CHARACTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2 Ryu get's taken away

Donatello began to lead Ryu to Cabrini Green street once they were there Donatello noticed some  
purple dragons coming towards them Ryu hid behind Donatello who then went into a fighting position.  
The purple masked turtle took out his Bo staff he then told Ryu to stay behind him the boy nodded  
the purple masked turtle was quickle thrown around by the purple dragon henchmen Donatello quickly regained his balance.

(Background music starts)

_**On the ground I lay motionless in pain...  
I can see my life flashing before my eye's...  
Dead I fall asleep, Is this all a dream...  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare...**_

One of the henchmen grabbed Ryu and started to drag him off to his father who was by the way  
the Shredder.

"Donatello help me please". Ryu cried out to Donatello

**_I will not die...  
(I will not die)...  
I will survive..._**

I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
I feel alive, when your beside me...  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
In my time of dying...

"Hang on Ryu I'm coming". Donatello yelled to Ryu

The purple masked turtle tried to get to Ryu but ended up being thrown back down by the purple dragon  
henchmen.

**_On this bed I lay, losing everything...  
I can see my life, passing before my eye's...  
Was it all too much or just not enough...  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare..._**

I will not die...  
(I will not die)...  
I will survive...

Donatello then felt someone punch him in the stomach then kicked him in the side making Donatello  
flying into the air and then he landed on the ground almost barely not moving.

"No Donatello, Donatello please help me". Ryu cried out to the purple masked turtle

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
I feel alive, when your beside me...  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
In my time of dying..._**

I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
I feel alive, when your beside me...  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
In my time of dying...

"Ryu no don't leave Ryu...Ryu". Donatello said before fading into the darkness

**_I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
I feel alive, when your beside me...  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you...  
In my time of dying..._**

(background music ends)

Ryu kept calling Donatello's name but the purple masked turtle couldn't here him for he  
was knocked out cold.

* * *

OK POOR DONATELLO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR DOING THAT TO DONATELLO.

ALSO THE SONG IN THE BACKGROUND IS TIME OF DYING BY THREE DAY'S GRACE.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG THEY DO.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shredder's Lair

Meanwhile the purple dragons brought Ryu back to the Shredder who looked very angry with Ryu  
the young boy shivered at being infront of his father knowing what kind of punishment he'll be getting.  
Ryu stood infront of the Shredder waiting for him to strike but he didn't yet the Shredder just stood there  
looking at Ryu with angry eye's.

"So you decide to be a traitor to your own family boy". The Shredder yelled at Ryu while striking him across the face

The Shredder picked up Ryu by the neck and started choking him he sqeezed harder on the Ryu's neck  
making the boy choke up some blood then Shredder threw Ryu down onto the ground.

"Now let that be a lesson to you boy or the next time you betray me". Shredder threatened Ryu

"You won't live to see the next day". Shredder added while telling him to leave

Ryu left Shredder's lair and went to where all the other boy's were the Shredder had recruited some  
teenager's and some kids around Ryu's age as well some of the other kids saw Ryu and they gasped.  
At the mark across his cheek it was a scratch mark you only recieve from the Shredder if you betray him  
Ryu hoped that Donatello was all right and that he wasn't hurt too bad.

"I'm sorry Donny that I got you into this mess". Ryu thought to himself

"I hope your all right my friend". He sadly thought to himself

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SHREDDER?.

DID I GET THE SHREDDER IN CHARACTER?.

AWW POOR RYU HE'S BEING TREATED POORLY.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4 Ryu's POV

**Ryu's (POV)**

As I sat down next to the window I wondered about donatello I hoped that he is all right  
I think of Don as a brother and a friend I miss him already I wish that I could just leave this place.  
And be with Donatello I sighed and rubbed my cheek I could feel the mark that my father left me  
I hate my father I really do.

I remember a little bit of my mother she was a beautiful sorcereress she could control anyone  
just by chanting a song even my own my father didn't know the song but I do.

(Song in background starts)

**_I don't want to say goodbye...  
I can see the fear inside your eye's...  
It's so hard to walk away..._**

I miss my mother so much she meant everything to me and now she's gone how can I live my life without her.

_**I know that this feels like the end...  
Life never seems to let you win...  
But I'll be back someday...**_

I'm already missing you...  
But I'm not even gone...  
In time we'll be togerther again...  
And It won't be long...

I really missed my mother I could suddenly feel tears falling down my cheeks I gasped I couldn't let them  
see me crying they would think that I'm weak.

**_Now everything goes up and down...  
And the world keeps spinning round and round...  
And still your waiting there..._**

I'll try to make it another night...  
And dream of you when I close my eye's...  
Cause I'll be back someday...

I soon began to wipe my tears away hoping that no one saw me crying.

**_I'm already missing you...  
But I'm not even gone...  
In time we'll be together again...  
And it won't be long..._**

Just hold it in...  
Don't let it go...  
You'll always live...  
In my soul...

(background song ends)

As soon as I finished wiping my tears away I heard one kid call my name I looked up and saw a young boy  
about my age his hair color was dark red with blonde highlights in it.

"Hey Ryu you all right?". The boy asked me

"Yeah I'm all right Miquel". I said to Miquel

* * *

OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?.

AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG MISSING YOU IT'S OWNED BY EVANESCENSE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5 Leonardo finds Donatello

Meanwhile back at the turtles lair Leonardo was starting to get worried about Donatello he should've been back  
by now he had thought while watching Kanja training with Oliver the little mutant lion cub actually did a round house kick.  
And he threw Oliver across the room the human boy grumbled he had lost a match against his own little cousin  
Kanja giggled at the look on Oliver's face.

"Hey Kanja I'll beat you one day just you wait". Oliver said to his cousin

"Kanja no think's so Oliver". Kanja said to Oliver

"Guy's I think we should go and look for Donny". Leonardo said to everyone

Raphael and the other's agreed then they all left the lair to search for Donatello who was in the middle of  
the sidewalk knocked on consious Leonardo was on the rooftop when he spotted Donatello on the street.

"Guy's I've found him". Leonardo said to the other's

Leonardo led the other's straight to the purple masked turtle Leo went to hi brother's side  
and tried waking him up but it was no use the blue masked turtle then heard Donny groan.

"Donny are you all right?". Leonardo asked his younger brother

"Yeah I'm okay Leo, Ryu". Donatello said to his brother

"Ryu who's Ryu Donny?". Leonardo asked Donatello

Donny was just about to tell his family who Ryu was when some foot ninjas arrived Leo knew the leader was Karai.

"You turtle the named Donatello". Karai said in a japanese accent

Karai then told the turtles about her brother Ryu that he was in serious trouble Donatello really had to help  
Ryu now he got up and told the other's that he had a job too do.

* * *

OK HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I'D LIKE TO THANK CRYSTAL-BEAST ONIX SCORPION FOR THE IDEA THANKS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6 My Last Breath

Before Leonardo could stop Donatello from going to the Shredder's lair the purple masked turtle  
had already left Leonardo looked at Karai and told her that it better not have been one of the Shredder's trick's just.  
To get them into his lair she told Leonardo that she is only concerned for her brother and would do anything  
to see him safe and away from the Shredder.

"Turtles we will meet again". Karai said to Leonardo while throwing a smoke pellet onto the ground

"I ain't about to let Shred head hurt donnie". Raphael said to Leonardo

"I know Raph come on let's go after Donnie". Leonardo said to his brother's

Meanwhile at the Shredder's lair the purple masked turtle was quietly sneaking around the lair  
while trying to find Ryu his young friend he hope that was doing all right Donatello had found.  
An opened window he climbed into the window and landed quietly onto the ground  
Donatello then felt his blood boil it was telling him that he needed to find Ryu right away.

(Background song starts)

**_Hold onto me, love...  
You know I can't stay long...  
All I ever wanted was to say I love you and I'm not afraid...  
Oh...  
Can you hear me?...  
Can you feel me in your arms?..._**

Donatello was sneaking around the Shredder's lair when he heard someone getting beaten  
he hoped that it wasn't Ryu.

**_Holding my last breath...  
Safe inside myself...  
Are all my thought's of you...  
Sweet raptured light...  
It ends here tonight..._**

I'll miss the winter...  
A world of fragile things...  
Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree...  
(Come find me)  
I know you hear me...  
I can taste it in your tears...

"Hold on Ryu I'm coming for you buddy". Donatello thought to himself

When he got to where he heard the screaming the purple masked turtle saw that it was  
Ryu getting beatened up really bad by one of Shredder's henchman.

**_Holding my last breath...  
safe inside myself...  
Are all thought's of you...  
Sweet raptured light...  
It ends here tonight..._**

Closing your eye's to disappear...  
You pray your dreams will leave you here...  
But still you wake and know the truth...  
No one's there...

The henchman threw another punch at Ryu who was now covered up in bruises and blood  
Ryu felt very weak and tired.

"Ha had enough boy?". The henchman asked Ryu

"Ugh I am never working for my father". Ryu said to the henchman

**_Say goodnight...  
Don't be afraid...  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black..._**

(Say goodnight)  
Holding my last breath...  
(Don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself...  
(calling me, calling me)  
Are all my thought's of you...  
Sweet raptured light...  
It ends here tonight...

(Holding my last breath)  
(Safe inside myself)  
(Are all thought's of you)  
(Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight)

(Holding my last breath)

(Song in background ends)

Donatello was getting mad at the henchman who was hurting Ryu he took out his bo staff  
and jumped out infront of the henchman.

"Gah the turtles are here". The henchman said

* * *

OK SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS ONE FOR AWHILE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG MY LAST BREATH.

EVANESCENSE DOES.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


End file.
